London Buses route 122
London Buses route 122 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Crystal Palace and Plumstead Common, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 122 was introduced on 9 September 1936 and provided a service between Bexleyheath Trolleybus Depot and Woolwich Earl of Chatham via Erith Road - Bexleyheath Broadway - Crook Log - Avenue Road - Pickford Lane - Long Lane - King Harold's Way - Leckwith Avenue - Glenview - Bedonwell Road - Woolwich Road - Bostall Hill - Plumstead High Street - Plumstead Road - Beresford Square. The route was operated at Plumstead (AM) garage using AEC Renowns. On 20 November 1940, the route was diverted at Long Lane via Okehampton Crescent and Wickham Lane instead of King Harolds Way. On 13 April 1949, the AEC Renowns were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 4 May 1955, the Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent IIIs. On 1 July 1964, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Bexleyheath to Slade Green Station and the route was extended from Woolwich to Crystal Palace via withdrawn 186. On 18 April 1970, the Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Bexleyheath Garage and Slade Green and was replaced by revised route 132. On 22 April 1978, the AEC Regent IIIs were replaced by AEC Routemasters and the route was withdrawn between Bexleyheath and Slade Green, this section was replaced by route 89. On 3 February 1980, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by Scania Metropolitans. On 31 October 1981, Plumstead (AM) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Plumstead (PD) garage. On 22 November 1982, the Scania Metropolitans were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 23 April 1983, the route was converted to one person operation. On 27 October 1984, part of the allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. On 24 May 1986, the Leyland Titans were replaced by ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. On 16 August 1986, Bexleyheath (BX) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Plumstead (PD) garage. On 16 January 1988, Leyland Titans were reintroduced and the route was withdrawn between Plumstead and Bexleyheath, this section was covered by new routes 422 and B11. On 6 September 1994, the route was included in the sale of Selkent to Stagecoach. On 5 February 2000, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with low floor Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents introduced. On 30 August 2006, the route was included in the sale of Stagecoach to Australian Bank Macquarie trading as East London Group. On 10 February 2007, the route was retained by Selkent. On 14 October 2010, the route was included in the sale of Australian Bank Macquarie trading as East London Group to Stagecoach. On 11 February 2012, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. On 27 July 2012, the allocation was transferred to Catford (TL) garage. On 18 August 2012, the allocation was transferred back to Plumstead (PD) garage. In 2013, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs introduced. In July 2016, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. From 9 October 2018 until 2 November 2018, Phase 2 of Woolwich New Road commences meaning Plumstead Road (Woolwich Public Market) cannot be served. The route will be diverted to Woolwich Arsenal Station via Burrage Road and Vincent Road. In July 2019, the route was converted to a full Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H operation. Current Route Route 122 operates via these primary locations: *Plumstead Station *Woolwich Arsenal Station *Eltham Green *Lee Green *Lewisham High Street *Ladywell Station *Crofton Park Station *Brockley Rise *Forest Hill Station *Sydenham Cobb’s Corner (for Sydenham Station) *Crystal Palace Parade External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 122, London Buses routes